minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Beds
There was a day, a day in late 2017, where my friend and I discovered something weird in our Minecraft world. I made the Minecraft world and i made the seed Haunting. Right on spawn I found 2 horses, so I tamed one and rode it with a saddle Joe gave me. I looked around and I found a village not too far away. We went there, expecting to find something creepy, but nothing weird happened. We kept going, and we found an acacia village. It was getting late, so I placed an orange bed in a house while Joe looked for wool for his bed. We went to sleep and we woke up later that morning. Nothing changed in the house, but when we walked outside, all of the villagers had become zombie villagers. Here is the commentary: Joe: What are we going to do today? Me: We will get our materials for our houses. Joe: Okay. Lets go. Me: OH MY GOD Joe: what? Joe: Oh now I see... Joe: HELP! Me: I'll fight 'em. You got a sword? Joe: A stone one. Me: Good enough. Lets fight. Me: Wait! I have an idea! Joe: What is it this time.....? Me: Lets turn them into regular villagers! Joe: How are we going to do that?! We don't have any potions or golden apples! Me: I'm going to creative mode. Joe: Okay I'll help you. Me: Okay I think that's all of them. Joe: Yo that was creepy dude. Me: I know right. Joe: WAIT! What is this seed? Me: Haunting Joe: Oh. It all makes sense now. Joe: I'm out. Me: WAIT! Joe: What now? Me: Lets experiment. Me: What biome should we do tests in? Joe: I heard the desert is the biome where the creepiest things happen. Me: Okay. I have a plan. Joe: What is it? Me: We will place beds in different places, and go to sleep in one, and see what happens to the others. Joe: Okay. Me: I'll place ones around the upper part of the village you do the lower. Joe: What about the desert? Me: I'll place one there. Joe: Okay. Me: I'm going in the well. Joe: Okay have fun. Me: FLIP! Joe: Whats wrong this time? Me: I dug into the side of the well to find a place for the bed and I saw white glowing eyes after I mined one block. Joe: Herobrine. It was Herobrine. Me: WHAT THE FLIP THIS VILLAGER TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES!?!?!?!? Joe: Wow bro chill. Me: Okay. Me: You finished? Joe: I've been finished. Me: Okay. Lets wait for the night. Joe: It's nighttime. Me: Okay. Joe: Lets sleep on the beds we slept on last night. Me: Good idea. Joe: Good morning. Me: Lets Investigate! Joe: Nothing. Joe: Wait! What about the desert one? Me: WHAT THE FLIP! Joe: What? Me: The bed I placed in the desert was replaced with a cross! Joe: Flip I'm out! Me: Bye. Later that day, I went back on the world and found the cross. I dug into the cross and found this huge underground mineshaft. I dug down farther on that block and found a small cave with a Green Steve ritual built. I got so creeped out I deleted the world from my world, and whenever I try to go on the seed haunting, the world loads, but then the game crashes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche Category:Green Steve Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Seeds Category:Haunted World Category:ChatPasta